Romeo & Cinderella  Len & Rin Twincest
by You Won't Know IT
Summary: Len and Rin are having relations behind their parents backs but, Len is hesitant and Rin is uncertain about her lies. Who knows if this could really happen with identical twins!


_Okay just so you guys know this is slight twincest between Len and Rin Kagamine. If you love Vocaloid but hate twincest then please leave now and go listen to the other crappy Vocaloid songs. JK but I hope you enjoy, this is a little romance based on the song Romeo & Cinderella._

_PS. It comes from both sides of Len and Rin._

Rin: "Len, don't let me end up like Juliet's tragedy." I clenched onto my twin brother. "Please take me away from this place…" Len brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "I feel the same way…Rin."

Len: Goodnight Mom…goodnight Dad. I hope you have good dreams. It's time for adults to rest up for tomorrow. "Jesse, I smell Mom's caramel sweets."As I enter the room, I can't help but notice Rin crossing her legs shyly. "So how far are we going tonight…Rin?" I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

Rin: Len laid me down and looked down upon me. He began using his teeth to strip me. "Len, please be gentle. No biting this time. You know I hate it when you do bitter things like that." It's all because of Mom's caramel sweets that I hate Len's bitterness.

Len: "Rin, if you don't know about something…and you're curious…you should find out. And show me everything you've got so far." Rin blushed and whispered. "I'll show you everything I have and won't hold back…not one bit.

Rin: You know I've always wanted to be like Cinderella, running out in my pretty white dress. I want time to stop for me, just for one moment. If not then someone will come to interfere with my intentions. I want to run away like Juliet but instead I'll hear the name "Rin" being called out by my prince. My prince and I are bound forever. If not, then I'd live a boring life.

Len: "Say Rin, have you ever thought of the two of us living together?" Rin blushed and pushed me up for a minute. "What are you saying Len? That's insane, inappropriate!" I grabbed her hand but she threw me off and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Rin: This is so sudden. I should clean myself up before he proposes. But…then again…I just want to be a good little girl. For now, I hope Mom and Dad will forgive me for what I've done and for what I'm about to do. When I came out the bathroom Len was already in bed, fast asleep.

Len: Later that night I herd Rin up. When I looked up she was eating a red apple, like the one from Snow White. I sneaked up behind her and slid the black lace of her gown, down her shoulder. She blushed and dropped her apple to the floor with a loud gasp. "So Rin, just how far do you think we'll go tonight?" She pulled up her lace and turned around to face me.

Rin: In that instant I remembered what Mom and Dad had said. I remember that happy day I spent with Mom, Dad, and Len. That was until Dad found out our intentions and gave Len is ultimate bitch-slap. I rushed over to Len to reassure him but Dad took me away and locked me up as punishment. It felt like I had been stabbed in the back and I never want to feel that ever again! Just because I love my brother…means that Dad will always hate him and will never accept him as his song ever again!

Len: "Rin…" I gave her my hand and put another to my chest. I handed her a collar that only I could hold onto; that only I had the key to. Immediately she jumped into my arms and yelled, "Romeo, take me away to a place far beyond existence!" I kissed her tenderly on the lips and heard the bells.

Rin: I hear the bells; the bells of Cinderella, well actually the bells of that collar. I see her, leaving the glass slipper behind as me and Len kiss lovingly. Cinderella thinks to herself, "Find me soon, my prince, before the nightmare comes for us…" That was me and I had done the same. I would've left the slipper there purposely. I am devoted to my prince…prince Len.

Len: It's as if Rin is running from the truth but as I part our kiss I reassure her, "I'm here for you." I know that in school Rin gives me signs. Signs of her love, affection, and devotion. She loves to sit with me at lunch under that one Oak tree, ride home with me on my bike, and listen to me practice on my keyboard.

Rin: "Len, look into my heart. There's love and desire for you but…" …It's not filled up yet. I need to stuff more and more into it before I can be sure. "Maybe stuff it so much that I won't realize you're there anymore…"

Len: "There's no meaning for you to do that because…" I pulled out a small velvet box I had been holding onto for a while and opened it unto Rin. "Happiness can be found in just a small box like this." Rin blushed at the diamond ring before her, dazzled by my proposal.

Rin: What should I do? He just proposed to me! If I don't say anything or say the wrong thing…I'll just let Len down. If you look at from my point of view, I'm just as greedy as Mom and Dad are. But that's how things work; it's the fate I must live with.

Len: Cinderella always tells lies, and in the end she'll end up being eaten by the big bad wolf. That's how the story goes…but…this isn't just any old fairy tale. I won't allow my princess to be eaten by that wolf! I'll do whatever it takes to save her from this nightmare and bring back the peace she wanted!

Rin: I hugged Len and yelled, "Yes, yes Len I'd like that very much! Please take me away right now!" Oh no, my cry woke up Mom and Dad. The two are heading for our room! Len opened up the doors and jumped over the balcony, leaving behind the ring. I followed and jumped straight into his arms.

Len: "I love you, Cinderella." I hugged Rin and realized; maybe the big bad wolf will come for us but…I won't allow it and it won't happen. I just know it after all…Mom and Dad will never know of this secret love. 3

_So do you like it? Do you feel raped or sentimental? Either way, I wrote a damn good story, even if it was a spin-off! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't feel raped at all. I know it was a bit of a cliche but that's what happens when you choose your characters to model Cinderella and Romeo. I hope to create another short story in the future based on cute little romances like this._

_Catcha later freaks! :)_


End file.
